In the past, various paper sheet handling machines, each adapted for storing therein the paper sheets, such as banknotes, checks or the like, have been commonly known. In this paper sheet handling machine, such paper sheets taken in the machine via a take-in slot are returned via a return slot, when a command for cancelling the storage of the paper sheets is inputted by, for example, a host machine, a user or the like.
In the case the user once stores the plurality of paper sheets, respectively having substantially different lengths, into the paper sheet handling machine, and then the user inputs the command for cancelling the storage of the paper sheets to the machine, such as by pushing down a button for cancelling the storage, after the paper sheets are taken in the machine via the take-in slot, it is desirable that such paper sheets, respectively having substantially different lengths, can be returned, collectively in the batch form, via the return slot, when the storage is cancelled.